Superman
Clark Joseph Kent (born February 29, 1992 under the Kryptonian name Kal-El) is the first Kryptonian of natural birth in centuries, the host of the Growth Codex, one of the sole surviving Kryptonians, the current patriarch of the House of El, Earth's greatest superhero, and an investigative reporter of New York Bulletin. He is the biological son of the late Jor-El and Lara Lor-Van and the adoptive son of the late Jonathan Kent and widow Martha Kent. When Kal-El's parents realized that his home planet of Krypton was doomed, they sent him to Earth, where he would be found by Jonathan and Martha and was given his adoptive name of Clark Kent. Following Jonathan's unfortunate death and his high school graduation, Clark journeyed across the world for 3 years, searching for who he was while helping others in need. Eventually, he discovered a scout ship, learning of his origins and mastering his powers before moving to New York City to gain a job as a journalist. Section heading Write the first section of your page here. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Kryptonian Physiology': As a Kryptonian, Clark Kent possesses abilities his father, Jor-El, deemed godlike compared to humans. On a planet near a red star, Clark would have physical attributes nearly identical to those of Captain America's, but while on a planet near a star that is younger or brighter than Krypton's, he is granted many abilities and powers that surpass the capabilities of humans and enhanced individuals alike, making him the Avengers' most powerful member and appear godlike to human (indeed surpassing many Asgardians in power). Due to being on Earth for years and having adapted to Earth's environment, Clark exceeds any Kryptonian in terms of both raw power and skill in the application of his powers. Jor stated that Clark had grown more powerful than he previously imagined and the only way to know just how powerful he was, was to keep testing his limits. **'Solar Energy Absorption': Clark's cells store the solar energy he's exposed to, enhancing his physical attributes and granting him other extraordinary abilities, allowing him to retain his powers under roofed structures and even at nighttime. ***'Invulnerability': Clark's body is virtually indestructible, allowing him to withstand exposure to the vacuum of outer space, falls from great heights, and a high-speed collision with a mountaintop without injury. High caliber bullets bounce off of him, and artillery, including anti-tank depleted uranium rounds and Maverick missiles, have no effect. However, plasma bolts from Kryptonian weapons and tendrils of Service Robots can somewhat harm Clark although he still showed no signs of visible damage. Clark has withstood tremendous blows and attacks from other Kryptonians and was able to withstand the full force of a World Engine's colossal gravity beam and the singularity from the Black Zero's Phantom Drive exploding. ****'Extreme Temperature Resistance': Clark is able to withstand the extreme heat of an oil rig conflagration as well as the extreme cold of the Arctic. ***'Superhuman Strength': Clark possesses immense levels of superhuman strength that is virtually incalculable and limitless, as he is able to carry, lift, and exert over millions of tons of force, possibly billions of tons of force. As a teenager, he was able to push a school bus out of a river and warp a fence post by squeezing it. Even while limited by his internal struggles, Clark was still incredibly strong enough to swiftly destroy a trucker's rig with lumber, crush a Kryptonian android, and hold up an oil rig's collapsing drilling derrick, although the latter visibly strained him. After reaching his full potential, Clark became considerably stronger, with his punches being powerful enough to generate shock waves during combat. He's capable of effortlessly hurling semi-trucks across extreme distances, destroying mountaintops, towing a massive steamship through the Arctic, effortlessly crush diamonds with his bare hands, shift an entire tectonic plate, and even fly against the opposing force of a World Engine's gravity beam. During the Battle of Smallville, Clark could take General Dru-Zod by the waist and hit him several times in the face without Zod being able to react, although it must be taken into account that Superman took Zod by surprise. Also, although he was initially subdued, he was able to dominate Faora-Ul, who was an extremely fierce and formidable combatant, knocking her down twice even while being beaten by Nam-Ek, as well as subduing the latter by throwing him against a train car. He could also ultimately overpower Zod, throwing him away with a powerful blow, as well as taking Zod by the neck and smashing him into a building and hitting him three times in a row causing him some pain, and could even break the neck of the latter with a single movement, although he had to exercise a considerable force to do it. He was also able to quickly get rid of a car that fell during the battle with Zod. Superman was also able to lift a train to save the people inside it. Abilities * Expert Combatant: Despite not possessing any formal combat training, Clark Kent is a formidable fighter when facing most opponents of due to his tremendous strength and various powers. When facing other Kryptonians with more combat experience, Clark is shown to be an improvisational learner and an effective brawler. As such, when facing the combined might of Faora-Ul and Nam-Ek, he was able to use the powers not yet acquired by the two to his advantage, allowing him to gain the upper hand and forcing them to retreat, swiftly knocking out Nam and eventually breaking Faora's solar visor. Later, Clark displayed improved skill, enough to compete with General Dru-Zod reasonably well, as although he was unable to match the experienced military soldier in combat, he was able to hold on long enough for Zod to become briefly distracted, ultimately besting the latter. * Genius-Level Intellect: Clark Kent is extremely intelligent, having once won a science fair at age 9 and could later be seen reading The Republic of Plato, a highly complex piece of historical literature (concerning philosophy and political science) when he was only 13, effectively making him a wunderkind prodigy. As an adult, Clark managed to successfully falsify his identity on at least one occasion and stay hidden for 3 years, with even the extremely intelligent, clever, and resourceful Natasha Romanoff with access to the most advanced of S.H.I.E.L.D. weaponry, technology, and databases requiring weeks of research and interviews to track him down. He could instinctively tell that General Dru-Zod couldn't be trusted, based on the latter's upbringing as a ruthless warrior, past criminal actions during the Last Kryptonian Civil War (revealed to him by Jor-El), and threats against Earth. Clark's brilliant intellect extends itself to his exceptional leadership, medical, reporting, social, and tactical skills. ** Expert Physician: Clark has demonstrated basic medical knowledge when cauterizing Jane Foster's wound. ** Expert Social Intuit: Superman, as both Clark Kent and Kal-El, has a high degree of social confidence, allowing him to intuitively determine how to interact with others, gain their respect, and get his point across with calmness, eloquence, and charisma. Hence, Clark was able to gain many jobs during his years of soul-searching, knowing how to appeal to potential employers and coworkers (such as Chrissy). As Superman, Clark has shown an uncommon amount of calm confidence when first revealing himself and surrendering over to Nick Fury. ** Expert Tactician: Clark has proven himself to be a very capable tactician in combat, as when facing off against the similarly powerful but far more skilled and experienced Faora-Ul and Nam-Ek, he took advantage of the powers he had mastered that they had yet to develop (primarily flight and heat vision) and ultimately defeated Faora when taking her by surprise and destroying her solar visor to expose her to a sensory overload, rendering her helpless. During his battle with General Dru-Zod, aware of the latter's intentions to kill the entire human race, Clark made an effort to keep him away from innocent bystanders, knocking Zod into a building as well as an unoccupied construction site (after Zod emphasized his goal of destroying the human race) and after Zod mastered his power of flight, kept him airborne and above the city with repeated strikes, grappling, and tossing him into outer space, and ultimately restraining him into a headlock to keep Zod from causing any more harm (although Clark was unable to thing his way out of the subsequent ultimatum Zod laid out for him, being forced to kill the latter to prevent him from killing an innocent family). * Indomitable Will: Clark Kent has tremendous determination and strength of will, since he refuses to ever hunker down and give up, even when placed against seemingly insurmountable odds. Hence, despite being badly outmatched and outnumbered in a fight against the combined efforts of Faora-Ul and Nam-Ek, his battle with the World Engine's gigantic gravity beam, and his final duel with General Zod, and despite taking a tremendous beating from them all, Clark promptly rose up and kept on fighting, persisting until he eventually managed to gain the upper hand. Category:Marvel-DC Unity Articles